


Eat

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Apron, Cooking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Gift, Incest, Love Confession, M/M, Mentions of KuroSenku/NiSenku, Presumed Sex, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, ”Breaking and entering”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Ginrou needs help getting his brother’s true feelings out of him. Or does he really?
Relationships: Ginrou/Kinrou (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Eat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abandonedplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/gifts).



“Come on Senku, don’t be stingy!”

Ginrou had whined at him that day, hanging off of the marble counter in the scientist’s home. Senku had been cooking at the time and glances over at him with only half interest as he stirs a pot of what Ginrou thinks might be a science experiment. 

“I don’t have anything to give you Ginrou, besides don’t you think it’s even a millimeter strange that you want something like that for him?” Senku turns the burner of the stove on low heat and turns to him, eyebrow raised as he presses a wrinkle from his apron. 

The blond sits up quickly and nods. “There’s no other way! Kinrou doesn’t drink and I really need to know if his feelings are one sided.”

“And you’re coming to me to help you with your disgusting incestuoust hangups why?”

Ginro shot up, “don’t disgusting me! What about Kuro?” 

Senku chokes and widens his eyes at him. He glances away and sighs out in annoyance. Ginrou laughs under his breath. He knew he had caught Senku red handed. Ginrou wasn’t the brightest apple on the tree, but he wasn’t _unobservant_. The way Kuro and Senku got on- if they weren’t twins one might think them a couple. What’s worse is that they lived together so Ginrou couldn’t say they didn’t make it obvious. Or perhaps this is just a case of it taking one to know one. 

“Well?”

“Fine, fine.” Senku turns off the burner and unties his apron, setting it aside. “I don’t have a clue about what you’re talking about but I’ll indulge you in whatever scheme you’re planning, but just know you owe me one.”

Happily bouncing on his heels, Ginrou feels that giddy bundle swelling in his throat. “Thank you!”

Senku leaves the room a moment and returns seconds later with a small bottle with a purple white liquid inside. 

“Call this a genie in a bottle- although all it is is aphrodisiacs mixed with seasoning.”

“Afro-dizzy whatever is gonna make Kinrou fall in love with me?” Ginrou puts his arm to the counter, eyeing the bottle quizzically. 

Again the scientist sighs in annoyance, “just put that in his next meal and lets just say he’ll have a hard time remembering his inhibitions.”

-

Kinrou arrives at his apartment confused. The door is unlocked but there’s no sign of a break in. He’s a self defense trainer and part time security guard, so he is wary of his surroundings. But as he steps into the apartment a nice scent wafts through the air. Mother’s home cooking couldn’t be pulled off by anyone. He relaxes. 

“Ginrou?” He questions while walking to the kitchen. 

The blond is there, apron tied neatly around him and bangs pinned back out of his face. Kinrou feels his cheeks turn pink. Why does his brother always have to look so uncannily... _feminine_.

“Surprise! Betcha didn’t expect to see me huh? I knew you’d tell me not to come over if I said I wanted to make dinner, so I let myself in.” The blond looks over at him. His smile is wide on his face. Grin lining the edges as usual. Kinrou shrugs off his jacket and looks to the pot on the stove. 

“You’re always welcome in my home Ginrou, be careful though, next time I might just call the police.” He smiles. He watches the younger look away then back to him. 

“Go get ready! It’s almost done- and set the table.”

Kinrou nods and ruffles his hair as he passes him for the plates. 

-

Ginrou watches his brother nervously as he sits down to eat. He hasn’t taken the apron off- hoping it would add some flare to his look once what Senku gave him goes into effect. He watches in anticipation as Kinrou thanks him for the food. 

But as his brother was going for a bite he stops. They lock eyes and Kinrou sighs. 

“Is there something wrong Ginrou? You do know you can take that apron off.”

“Well I uh, thought it could act as a bib you know?” The blonde smiles innocently. 

“Uh huh..” The older brother stares down at his meal. Eyes pinched together in thought. Ginrou is beginning to feel his heart pounding in his chest. Did he notice? Surely he didn’t. 

“So what’s the occasion?”

“Can’t I make dinner for my dear older brother out of the kindness of my heart?” His eyes widen and he juts out his lip. 

Kinrou gives him a slight smile and the blond perks. “I know you Ginrou, you’re not the type to do these things without occasion or cause, and it’s not my birthday- but you never had trouble asking things from me before so I’m wondering what that might be?” He pauses and before Ginrou can answer he speaks again, “or are you trying to make up for having ignored me these past few weeks?”

“Huh? Have I been?”

“You have.” Kinrou nods, “I’ve been letting you have your own space, I encourage your independence from your big brother but I never imagined to be outright ignored.”

Ginrou thinks hard. Well, he guesses he has been ignoring Kinrou. Usually he would stay over at his place for days. They’d eat together. Ginrou would talk for hours with him. If one went to the store the other was invited along. They were inseparable when they were younger, so it was understandable that now they were so close. Ginrou remembers the day he realized his feelings for his big brother. He felt disgusted with himself. Then decided he didn’t care. Because if that’s what he felt then there was no helping it! 

But he couldn’t help himself but become flustered by Kinrou after he found out. So he stopped coming over everyday. And hanging out as much. He knew he didn’t even call more than a few times the past few weeks. 

“I’ll be honest, I’ve missed having you around.” Kinrou seems keen on not eating but rather confronting this issue. And when Ginrou’s eyes rise to see Kinrou’s, he sees the delicate shine of potential tears. Kinrou was never one to cry in front of someone else. Even Ginrou. But he’s so close it splits the younger brother’s heart in two. 

“It’s because,” Ginrou takes a deep breath, “because I’m in love with you.”

He doesn’t look at him. Just feels him sit straight from across the table. 

“You can hate me all you want, but I know what I feel isn’t a mistake, I’m not a confused little boy anymore.”

The air is still. Ginrou’s stomach twists in a horrible pain. He knew soon he would be rejected and told to leave or lie down so his temperature could be taken. He has a feeling Kinrou will deny this until the day he-

“You’re sure about your feelings?”

And now when Ginrou looks at his face. It’s not of disgust. No, his brother looks so surprised there’s not enough room for anger or repulsion. 

Ginrou nods. His brother glances down and away and back to him again. “I wouldn’t say you’re alone in that regard then.”

What? 

Ginrou sits now with his own face of awe. Kinrou just confessed to him? He would never play a joke on him like this. Kinrou isn’t that sort of man. 

“You’re my baby brother so I.. never thought telling you would be a good idea. But don’t feel like you have to-“

“Kinrou.” Ginrou smiles at him softly and he knew that’s what causes the pink on his brother’s cheeks. “I think it’s time to eat, I have something to show you after dinner.”

The other looks down at his food and they meet eyes again. “You put something in it, didn’t you? 

“Only one way to find out~”

“Do you know how dangerous and reckless that is of you?”

Ginrou takes a big mouthful of food. Smiling through his stuffed cheeks at the other before swallowing. “I _am_ your little brother, now shut up and eat already.”

There is a long drawn out sigh followed by a chuckle. “Alright then, but afterwards you’ll have to tell me everything.” 

“Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry sorry but happy late birthday my friend I hope you enjoy this ;w;


End file.
